


If Only

by Mithen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode Tag, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Sami wakes up with Kevin drooling on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Sami woke up with a heavy weight across him, pinning him down, and felt a moment of panic before he realized it was only Kevin.

“Psst,” he whispered to his tag partner, feeling the springs of the cheap hotel bed digging into his back. “Kev. Wake up.”

A long sighing breath was his only answer.

Sami craned his neck to look down at Kevin. Kev had buried his face in Sami’s bare shoulder, practically his armpit, his mouth hanging open slightly. He was probably going to drool on Sami’s shoulder at any minute. Well, what was a little drool between friends, Sami thought, sighing and settling back down, feeling Kevin’s weight on him. He’d put on a few pounds recently and Sami could tell he wasn’t feeling good about it. Sami couldn’t think of a way to tell him that he didn’t mind it; that he even kind of liked the way it gave Kevin some extra heft. He was solid and real and when he hugged Sami after a victory everything felt...solid. And real.

Kevin’s recently-trimmed hair was tickling Sami’s lips. Sami shifted a little and Kevin made a sleepy complaining sound and shifted too, nuzzling up against Sami’s shoulder and smacking his lips faintly. Sami peered down and could see his eyelashes fluttering, and felt a sudden wash of complicated tenderness. _If only we could stay like this, stay here in this moment forever,_ he thought, although that didn’t make any sense. They had dreams, they had _goals_ , and they were never going to become the WWE tag team champs if they stayed forever in some ratty hotel.

 _But still,_ the thought came to him as if from somewhere else, as if from the future, surrounded by a screaming crowd with the same weight on him, the same tenderness ripping up his heart. _But still, if only we didn’t have to move on, Kevin. If only._

Carefully, quietly, he pressed a kiss into Kevin’s hair in the dark.

_If only._


End file.
